La flecha de cupido
by Kim Potter-Black
Summary: Y es que cuando cupido tira su flecha, no importa si le odias o no lo haces, terminas enamorándote. Sirius x OC. Remus x OC. James x Lily. Alice x Frank.
1. Capitulo 1:Pelea

Bueno, si, yo he vuelto! Seguro que leísteis mi otro fic (o tal vez no) o algún otro por alguna página web... el caso es que llego aquí a publicar uno más! Muajajaja! Esta vez es sobre los merodeadores *-*

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Jotaká Rowling

**La flecha de Cupido**

Por que en los temas del corazon nunca se sabe cuando es el corazon quien elige en verdad o si Cupido a usado sus flechas para enamorarnos de quien menos pensamos.

Por que cuando Cupido juega con el amor,no se sabe a cual de los corazones apuntara con su flecha,pues bien se sabe que Cupido es un simple niño de alas blancas y como niño,tiene a hacer travesuras.

Puede que junte a dos completos desconocidos,a dos chicos que se aman en secreto o talvez solo junte a dos amigos o a dos enemigos,el enigma es que nunca salen las cosas como deseamos y mucho menos cuando Cupido utiliza su magia para que encontremos a nuestra media naranja.

**Capítulo 1**

La luz se filtraba en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor atravez de las ventanas,llenando de luz el oscuro lugar,que habia dejado ser alumbrado haci ya varias horas atras por el fuego que permanecia extinto en un gran monticulo de ceniza en la chimenea.

La sala brilló bajo la luminosidad del sol,resaltando el rojo y dorado que preblecia en el lugar,dando a entender a cualquiera que esa era la Sala Comúnn de la casa de los leones,de Godric Gryffindor.

Todo permanecia en paz o al menos asi parecia...

-¡Te voy a matar,Black!

-¡Te juro que no fui yo!

-¡¿Te crees que soy tonta?¡Claro que fuistes tu!

Todos los alumnos de la torre despertaron como si no estuviesen escuchando la pelea ya habitual de cada mañana entre dos de sus compañeros de casa.

Siempre era igual,todas las mañanas desde hacia ya siete años,por lo que ya se tenia como algo habitual en la torre.

Y siempre eran los mismos protagonistas:Sirius Black,el merodeador mas deseado de Hogwarts y Kim Potter,la hermosa prima de otro de los merodeadores y ademas,una de las chicas mas listas y deseadas del colegio.

Lily Evans suspiro y se levanto de u cama,coincidiendo con Alice Smith la cualya estaba terminando de acomodarse su uniforme como todos los dias,suamiga,precia ser la unica que se levantaba antes de la pelea matutina entr los dos Gryffindors antes nombrados.

-¿Por que fue esta vez?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras entraba en el baño con su uniforme.

-Tal parece que Black le tiro agua helada a Kim mientras ella leia en la sala comun-comento como si fuera algo normal el que aquellas cosas pasaran entre su mejor amiga y uno de los amigos de su novio,Frank Longbottom.

La pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes suspiro y entro definitivamente al baño,cerrando la puerta tras de si,mientras que la de su habitacion se abria dejando paso a una jove de ambien 17 años al igual que las chicas anteriores,con sus largos cabellos negros mojados y en sus ojos azules con el fuego de la ira en ellos.

-¡Voy a matar a Black!-juraba la chica de ojos azules mientras cogia una de las toallas que su amiga habia dejado en su cama.

Alice sabia que las bromas que el joven Black le gastaba a su amiga era solo una forma de llamar la atencion de esta,no podia evitar pensar el por que de que pusiera tanto empeño en ello,pues no habia dia en el que no se produgese una pelea entre ambos,pero sabia que en el fondo,ninguno de ellos podia vivir sin el otro ya que a su manera eran amigos,extraños,pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

Kim se termino de secar su cabello entre gruñidos y maldiciones en voz baja al mismo tiempo que su amiga pelirroja salia del baño,completamente vestida y con su melena rojo fuego aun humeda por la ducha.

-¿Ya matastes a Black o aun sigue vivo?-pregunto burlona Lily Evans,que era como se llamaba la chica de ojos verdes brillantes.

-¿Y tu ya has decidido salir con mi primo o sigues negandote?-pregunto mordaz Kim,mientras se recogia su larga melena lisa hasta la cintura en dos trenzas,cada una a un lado de su cabeza-Y sigue vivo-termino en voz baja.

Lily y Alice rieron ante la cara de su amiga y las tres salieron del cuarto,gastando alguna que otra broma a su amiga que parecia que carecia de humor esa mañana.

-¡¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi prima,pervertido?

Remus se rio ante la situacion y se acerco a Peter que comia ranas de chocolate en su cama,viendo el espectaculo que sus amigos estaban dando en el cuerto mientras que un desconcertado Frank que preparaba su mochila mirando la pelea entre James Potter y Sirius Black,aunque mas tendria que llamarse "monologo a grito de James Potter" ya que Sirius yacia en su cama con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de sonreir con una leve sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?-bramo James viendo como su amigo pasaba completamente de cualquier cosa que le dijera,como si el fuera un santo que no hacia ningun mal a la gente o algo por el estilo.

-Si te escucho Cornamenta,y lo que le hice a tu primita solo fue mojarla un poco-se escuso Sirius,abriendo por fin sus ojos grises ante la mirada severa de los castaños de su amigo.

Sin duda,James y Kim tenian grandes rasgos que los hacian ver mas como hermanos que como primos ya que fisicamente se parecian mucho.

Ambos tenian el pelo de color negro como la noche,e igual de rebelde salvo que el de Kim era liso hasta la cintura y James no lo dejaba crecer mas alla de los hombros.

La nariz era igual,perfecta y en angulo recto,sin niguna imperfeccion, sal vo que la de la joven chica era un poco mas pequeña y graciosilla,segun decia Sirius.

Sin duda,eran parecidos pero tambien distintos.

El color de sus ojos eran completamentes distintos.

Los de James eran castaños,mas bien tirando al chocolate mientras que los de Kim eran completamente azules como las profundidades del oceano.

Tambien en sus caracteres eran muy distintos,y de eso tenia ciencia cierta Sirius el cual habia sufrido en carne viva la ira de la chica Potter.

Kim le habia pegado,golpeado,insultado,despreciado,avergonzado,riculizado...y aun asi,no podia evitar el hecho de molestarla,era como si esa fuera su unica mision en la vida:molestar a Kim Potter.

-Te advierto Canuto,que como me entere que le hicistes algo mas...¡te mato!-amenazo James,antes de coger su mochila y su varita y salir del cuarto,dejando la puerta abierta.

-Si que se ha enfadado-comento Frank,viendo por donde se habia ido su amigo Potter.

-Es normal,James quiere a Kim como si fuera su hermana-apoyo Remus-Y le molesta que cierta persona se emta con ella-añadio,mirando a Sirius acusadoramente.

El aludido se sento en la cama,mirando el collar que sin querer le habia quitado a Kim y que esta no se habia dado cuenta.

-Ni que ella fuera una santa-dijo mientras cojia tambien su mochila y salia del cuarto.

Tres suspiros de resignacion se escucharon en el cuarto y como poco despues,los tres ultimos ocupantes de la habitacion abandonaban esta,en direccion a sus clases.

Los cinco chicos se encontraron en la sala comun,coincidiendo con las tres chicas que bajaban de su habitacion justo al pie de la escalera.

Alice fue corriendo a saludar a su novio Frank,el cual lo recibio gustoso entre sus brazos,mientras que Lily saludaba con una sonrisa a Remus e ignoraba practicamente a James que se habia quedado como un bobo al verla.

Peter parecia no estar alli ante su aspecto ausente pero la tension se palpaba en el ambiente y cobretodo proviniendo de dos personas en concreto.

Kim Potter y Sirius Black habian acabado frente a frente y se miraban a los ojos,con la palabra "desafio" grabada a fuego en la mirada.

* * *

_Oh, vamos... ¡Dejen reviews!_

_Si dejan un review... les daré un caramelo ;)_


	2. Capitulo 2:El desayuno

Bueno, aqui dejo el que seria el segundo capitulo del fic,el cual se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Nana,que me ayuda y anima a seguirlo...¡para ti Nanita!

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Jotaká Rowling

**La flecha de Cupido**

Por que en los temas del corazon nunca se sabe cuando es el corazon quien elige en verdad o si Cupido a usado sus flechas para enamorarnos de quien menos pensamos.

Por que cuando Cupido juega con el amor,no se sabe a cual de los corazones apuntara con su flecha,pues bien se sabe que Cupido es un simple niño de alas blancas y como niño,tiene a hacer travesuras.

Puede que junte a dos completos desconocidos,a dos chicos que se aman en secreto o talvez solo junte a dos amigos o a dos enemigos,el enigma es que nunca salen las cosas como deseamos y mucho menos cuando Cupido utiliza su magia para que encontremos a nuestra media naranja.

**Capítulo 2**

Lily y Alice vieron como su amiga parecia a punto de lanzarse sobre el cuello de Black y con rapidez,cada una la cogio de un brazo,reteniendola en su sitio.

-James-llamo Alice,dirigiendose al chico con gafas del grupo-Acompañas tu hoy a Kim,nosotras tendriamos que ir a la biblioteca primero y...

La joven Smith dejo la frase en el aire,bien sabian todos lo que pasaria si dejaban a Kim con Sirius solos en un mismo lugar...¡la guerra empezaba en Hogwarts!

James asintio y paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su prima,mientras que sus dos amigas la soltaban y veian como ambos Potter salian de la Sala Comun,aunque antes de que desaparecieran habrian jurado escuchar una maldicion de los labios de Kim.

Remus nego con la cabeza y dirigio su atencion ahora a Lily.

-¿Sabes donde esta Marina?-pregunto el chico de ojos amielados mirando por instinto hacia las escaleras de la habitacion de las chicas.

-Debe de estar con Malfoy,ya sabes que es su novio-contesto Lily intentando quitarle hierro a ese asunto.

Marina Pendragon,mas conocida como Nana,era la otra compañera de cuarto de Lily,Kim y Alice pero desgraciadamente habia comenzado una relacion amorosa con Lucius Malfoy a finales del año anterior que aun se mantenia,y la cual mantenia en completa preocupacion a sus amigas y sobretodo a Remus Lupin.

Frank miro la hora en su reloj muggle y salio de la Sala Comun junto con Alice,que lo siguio nada mas ver como se empezaba a ir.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Lily tanto a Remus como a Peter,que asintieron y abandonaron junto a la pelirroja la sala.

-Kim,quizas deberias pensar el por que de que tu y Canuto peleen tanto-le aconsejo James,mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor,justo al lado de su prima y empezaba a desayunar-A lo mejor es para ocultar algun sentimien...

-¡Para ya!-le exigio la chica de ojos azules-Siempre,siempre me das la lata sobre de que si peleo con el bobo ese es por que me gusta y..¡ya me canse!

-Pero es que pareceis una pareja de ex's novios que se pelean para no decirse que se quieren-contraataco el chico de ojos castaños.

Kim nego con la cabeza y miro a su primo a los ojos con decision.

-¿Tu te crees que yo alguna vez me podria fijar en alguien como Black?-le pregunto sin una pizca de ironia o sarcasmo en la voz,sino con seriedad y decision.

James miro su plato y empezo a pensar en una respuesta a esa verdad que Sirius no era la clase de chico que le gustaba a Kim,quizas por que ambos se parecian demasiado en caracter,pero lo cierto es que siempre habia creido que entre su prima y su mejor amigo habia una conexion mucho mas fuerte de lo que ellos creian,pues cuando se ponian de acuerdo y hacian las "paces" se podia ver como por un instante pareciesen los mejores amigos del mundo.

Kim sonrio victoriosa ante el silencio de su primo y empezo a comer de su macedonia la cual se habia servido hacia unos pocos segundos.

Ella sabia que esas peleas eran como demostrar cuan amigos eran,pero en verdad,Black era capaz de sacarla de quicio en menos tiempo que su propio primo y eso,era un nuevo record segun ella.

Los murmullos eran audibles en todo el comedor,al igual que las risas y algun que otro grito para hablar con alguno de otra casa sin tener que levantarse de su mesa correspondiente,por lo que el hecho de que los tres merodeadores Sirius,Remus y Peter junto con la prefecta Lily llegaban al comedor no fue notado por nadie,o por casi nadie,ya que si habia una persona de la casa Slytherine que lo noto.

Severus Snape,un chico de piel palida,nariz ganchuda y pelo negro grasiento,no podia evitar seguir con la mirada a la chica Evans,que en esos momentos se estaba sentando a un lado de James Potter y de Remus Lupin,el cual charlaba con ella de las rondas de prefectos.

Snape comia solo en una esquina de la mesa de las serpientes,ya que su "gran amigo" Lucius,estaba desaparecido con la chica Gryffindor,Marina Pendragon y Merlin sabia donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

El chico de pelo grasiento parecia triste al ver como si ex mejor amiga reia con uno de los merodeadores,sus mortales enemigos,sobre todo Sirius Black y James Potter por ser siempre los que le ponian en ridiculo y ser este ultimo,el que intentaba salir por todos los medios con su Lily,pues aun cuando ella habia dejado bien claro que ya no eran amigos,el seguis enamorado de ella como la primera vez.

Sirius miraba a Kim de reojo ya que se habia sentado a su lado,con la suerte de que esta habia empezado a ignorarlo como hacia cuando estaba enfadada y no podia gritarle a la cara cuatro verdades muy mal sonantes,por lo que con cuidado le dejo encima de su pierna el collar que esa misma mañana le habia quitado sin querer.

Kim sintio algo en su pierna y al coger lo que habia en ella se sorprendio al ver el collar en forma de feniz plateado que siempre llevaba puesto desde que en Navidad de su tercer año en Hogwarts,apareciera como regalo en su cama,pero sin poner el nombre de quien se lo duda,aun a pesar de que habian transcurrido muchos años,seguia preguntandose quien habia sido el que le habia enviado tan hermoso regalo sin imaginarse que quizas el culpable estaba mas cerca de lo que ella misma creia o pensaba.

Un par de minutos despues,tanto las chicas como los merodeadores y Frank se levantaron de sus sitios,recogiendo sus cosas y marcharon juntos hacia su primera clase del dia,la cual era Transformaciones,sin pensar siquiera que a lo mejor,la pelea que se habia producido esa misma mañana,era la ultima que podian haber presenciado...durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Oh, vamos... ¡Dejen reviews!_

_Si dejan un review... les daré un caramelo ;)_

Lily:Oh¡Solo te falta poner que vas a unir a Potter conmigo en el proximo capi.

James:Yo no me opongo a esa decision,si nuestra hermosa escritora asi lo quiere.

Yo:Callaos,yo pongo lo que quiera,y tu James no te metas por que soy capaz de juntar a Lily con Snape¬¬


	3. Capitulo 3:El hechizo de las Serpientes

Debo avisar de que este capitulo lo he hecho con ayuda de mi gran y queridisima amiga Nana,la cual amablemente se ha ofrecido para ayudarme con el fic,y con la que estoy segura,van a admirar pues es una magnifica escritora.

¡Mil gracias,Nana!

Los tintineos de los cubiertos seguían. El encuentro entre el tenedor y el cuchillo podía observarse todavía a pesar de que estaban en la parte del postre y en la mayoría de éstos solo se necesitaba prestar atención en una sola cuchara. El esplendor sinuoso de la grandiosa habitación que era el Gran Salón se elevaba cordialmente para cualquiera que desee entrar sin llamar demasiado la atención de sus presentes.  
Las tres chicas de Slytherin, Alecto Carrow y Narcissa y Bellatrix Black comían plácidamente, lenta y finamente, como Serpientes que eran. Una de ellas alzó su vista hacia un muchacho que estaba en la mesa contraria, en su mesa enemiga, en la de Gryffindor, y arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Por qué no le quitas el ojo de encima a mi primo, Alecto? -Preguntó Bellatrix, algo divertida.  
-No sé, Bellatrix, yo no creo en el amor a primera vista. Aunque sí creo en los disgustos a primera vista. Sirius siempre me dio igual, hasta el año pasado, que me comenzó a caer mal, es un egocéntrico, a pesar de que algunos no crean que lo es.

Narcissa suspiró y siguió inspeccionando su comida con el elemento metálico correspondiente. No tenía hambre, solo jugaba con el helado que tenía debajo de lo recién sabía el porqué pero la ausencia del que se suponía que iba a ser su prometido en cuanto su padre lo propusiera a los Malfoy, le molestaba. Sobretodo sabiendo que estaba con la imbécil que se creía guay y se teñía el pelo de colores cada dos por tres. Pese a todo, Lucius Malfoy estaba en estos momentos sentado al lado de Amicus Carrow, el hermano de la preciosa Alecto, y reía con el de algún chiste estúpido de chicos.

La muchacha rubia de pelo negro y rizado le susurró algo al oído a su primo Regulus, al parecer alguna broma o algo por el estilo que tenía planeado, el chico rió divertidamente y Alecto arqueó una ceja preguntándose qué se iba a hacer. Aunque creía tener ya la respuesta dada por segura.  
-Si vas a hacer una de tus bromas, me gustaría verla, Bellatrix, aunque últimamente se están volviendo tontas y, pesadas. -Sonrió.

Bella le sacó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo. Puso gran parte de su helado en la punta de la cuchara, donde se encontraba la parte cóncava de ésta, posó sus pálidos dedos y largos como las patas de una araña sobre el mango del objeto y apuntó hacia un objetivo moreno. Soltó la parte del mango y el pedazo de comida salió volando hasta parar en el cabello de Remus. Las tres rieron a la vez al ver la cabellera pajiza empapada por el dulce frío y helado.

-¡Qué buena puntería! -Se dijo Bella a sí misma, mientras le chocaba las manos con sus amigas, las cuales estaban riendo, al igual que los compañeros de sus mesas.

Remus se dio vuelta, dándose cuenta de quién era la persona que le acababa de tirar aquello, estaba enfadado y a la vez sus pómulos estaban rojizos como si se hubiera comido una manzana bien roja y le hubiera teñido parte de la piel de la cara, pero Remus era buen chico y decidió no hacer caso de las provocaciones. James, Sirius, Nana, Lily, Molly y en especial Kim, observaron fríamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, especialmente hacia el trío provocador.

Una suave brisa recorrió por la cabellera empapada de Remus, mientras que Nana se dirigía con un mantel blanco pequeño hacia donde estaba el muchacho para limpiarle un poco el cabello y quitarle el gran trozo de helado de chocolate que tenía encima.

-No les hagas caso. -Le susurró.  
-Tiene razón, no vale la pena enojarse por eso… aún. -Sentenció James, dando crédito hacia las palabras de a todo Sirius no se iba a dar por vencido y de seguro que se le ocurriría una buena venganza, Kim no se quedaba atrás, no les gustaba que tomaran el pelo a su amigo.

-Habría que castigarlas, hay que hablar con los profesores. -Dijo Lily.

-Déjalas, no vale la pena siquiera preocuparse por ellas. -Molly suspiró luego de su comentario.

Los Slytherin no podían dejar de reír... Sobre todo las tres serpientes

-Bellatrix, es de muy mal gusto no planificar las bromas... -soltó Lucius de repente.

-Lucius, por favor, tú y yo sabemos que hay bromas que no hace falta planificarlas -Le contesta la morena sonriendo de manera cómplice.

Sus dos amigas se miraron sin entender muy bien de lo que estaban hablando, y después miraron a Regulus, el mejor amigo de Lucius en esos momentos, en busca de respuestas, pero éste se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía ni idea.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? -Preguntó Narcissa mirándolos a los dos, que sonreían de la misma forma, como buenos Malfoy y Black.

-Bueno, mañana cuando veamos otra vez a los Gryffindors, serán de un color un tanto azulado... -Dijo Lucius.

-Parecerán pitufos -soltó Alecto. -Quiero imaginarme la cara de la Weasley cuando vea que su piel es azul y su pelo es rojo... Por favor, lo que me voy a reír de ellos...

-A ver si tenemos suerte y la primera clase nos toca con ellos -Dijo Regulus, riendo al imaginar a su hermano mayor.  
-Sois... unos inmaduros.-dijo una voz femenina. Amycus, Alecto, Regulus, Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix se giraron a la par para ver a una morena de ojos grises que se levantaba de su mesa, indignada.  
-Andrómeda, tienes que aprender a divertirte -le recriminó su hermana Narcissa, y Bellatrix negaba con la cabeza, era indignante que su hermana fuera así.

-Andy, Andy, Andy… que eres muy poco mala -dijo Bella, a lo que las dos (Narcissa y ella.) se chocaron las manos.  
Se terminó la cena, y los prefectos tenían que llevar a los alumnos de primero a sus respectivas casas, una vez los demás llegaran a sus salas comunes y habitaciones.  
Andrómeda y Regulus, de Slytherin, se fueron a hacer tal tarea, al igual que Lily y Remus, de Gryffindor.

James se quedó con Sirius, Kim, Nana y Alice y los tres subieron a su sala común, que estaba un poco cambiada. Ahora la chimenea era más grande, y los colores de los leones estaban más marcados, haciendo honor a su casa.

Las tres chicas, que compartían habitación, fueron a ordenar sus cosas y darse una ducha antes de dormir para despejarse un poco de ese día tan largo. Mientras que Sirius y James se quedaron jugando al ajedrez hasta que Lily y Remus llegaron, James y Sirius de verdad que no estaban "jugando solo" al ajedrez, en realidad planeaban algo, pero las miradas y los movimientos de las fichas eran su clave.

Los Slytherin, sin embargo, tenían las habitaciones individuales, que para eso eran todos serpientes. Las tres chicas se quedaron un rato en la sala común, contándose los veranos, en los cuales algunas veces habían coincidido para ir de compras o a algún sitio importante, tal como fiestas privadas y alguna que otra reunión.  
Pronto amaneció, y todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, viendo así la mesa de Gryffindor un tanto vacía, sólo los alumnos de primero estaban allí sentados, preguntándose si era una novatada o algo parecido que los demás no estuvieran allí acompañándoles o simplemente, llenando la mesa.  
-¿Acaso habéis fallado? -Preguntó Narcissa.

-No, ahora deben de estar dándose cuenta de todo... -Dijo Lucius.  
-Efectivamente -Añadió Bellatrix sin preocuparse y empezó a desayunar -Ya los veremos en la primera clase, que de eso no creo que puedan escaquearse...

Las chicas sonrieron y desayunaron sin ninguna complicación, para después ir a clase de Pociones, en las mazmorras, que además impartía su profesor favorito, Horace Slughorn.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor...  
-¡¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? -preguntó gritando Kim -¡Me levanto y soy azul! ¡Azul!

Kim parecia encontrar ya mismo al causante y por ese hecho ya se estaba acercando amenazadoramente a Sirius Black,el cual se intentaba ocultar detras de su amigo James asegurando que esa vez el no tenia l culpa de que estuviera de color azul y alegando de que ese tono de piel hacia resaltar mas sus ojos,en un intento de aplacar la ira de la chica Potter.

-Debe de haber sido un hechizo o algo por el estilo, lo que pasa es que no sé invertirlo, he mirado en algunos libros, pensaba que era yo sola, pero ya veo que somos todos... -Lily hablaba entre el murmullo de la gente.

-¿No has encontrado nada? -preguntó Nana desesperada.

-Bueno, una poción, pero tarda unas 15 horas en reposar, y no estoy segura de que sea efectiva... -respondió Remus, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos algo... ¿Podrás prepararla? -preguntó James, que por alguna extraña razón aún no había pedido de salir a Lily ese día.  
-Sí, los ingredientes son fáciles, y bueno, están en clase de pociones, sólo necesitamos "cogerlos prestados"... -les explicó Lily.  
-Bien, pues cada uno en su clase que tenga con Slughorn que coja los ingredientes sin que se les vea, si puede ser -Anunció Frank, fastidiado. No tanto como Sirius y James, que pese a ir de azul estaban haciendo el imbécil de nuevo, subido en la mesa de Gryffindor cantando algo así como "a ibo, a ibo, a casa a descansaaaaar, pitufos somos pitufos somos a ibo a ibo a ibo a ibo!"  
Lily volvió al momento con las listas de los ingredientes, dándo una cada cuatro era de las que normalmente estaba en contra

-Llegamos tarde a clase, y es con Slughorn -Suelta Nana -Vamos, que ya nos empiezan a quitar puntos y ni siquiera los tenemos.  
Llegaron tarde a clase, pero mayor fue la vergüenza de ver a todos los Slytherin riendose de ellos.  
-Bueno, os quitaré diez puntos a cada uno por llegar tarde-anunció Slughorn -Y la siguiente vez, por favor, no vengáis de pitufos, que esto no es el ñorita Evans, me sorprende que con su gran habilidad no haya improvisado un remedio, lo mismo le digo, Lupin.

Ese chiste provocó más risas mientras los demás se sentaban.  
-Y ahora, continuemos con la clase... Abrid el libro por la página 4 -dijo Slughorn, para después seguir explicando la poción que harían.

Los Gryffindor entranron a la enfermeria y espararon a que la enfermera apareciera. Cuando esta los vio dio un gritito pensando que seria algo muy grave, pero estos enseguida le explicaron de que se trataba. La señora hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para quitarles aquel colo azulado de su piel, pero no consguio quitarselo del todo, y todavía tenian un tono azulado en la piel cuando salieron de alli.

-Bueno, ¡esto esta mucho mejor! - dijo Kim mirandose las manos y después la cara de sus amigos - por lo menos ya no se nota tanto…

-Si, y ademas dentro de 15 horas la pocion ya estara terminada y no quedara rastro de esto - les explico Lily algo mas sonriente que antes - pero deberiamos ir a clase, ya emos perdido una hora!  
-¡No seas impaciente! ¡Estabamos enfermos! - dijo Sirius riendo mirando a James con complicidad.  
-Acabamos de llegar y tus queridas primitas, Sirius, además de Lucius Malfoy, ya nos esta fastidiando el curso…pero bueno, siempre salimos adelante...¡aun perdiendo clases! - comento Kim mientras se dirigian a DCAO.  
-¿Como estas tan seguro de que ha sido el? - pregunto Nana.  
-Siempre…es el - dijo Kim mientras todos los demas asentían - ¿o no recuerdas los anteriores años?...

-Cierto…siempre nos andan jodiendo, ¿porque nunca hacemos nada? - dijo Alice algo harta- creo que ya hemos aguantando bastante!

-Pagarles con la misma moneda siempre resulta bastante tentador…pero me parece rebajarse a su nivel - respondio Nana en tono serio.-además, mi Lu-lú no nos haría esto... Ha cambiado mucho desde el año pasado.

-Nana, abre los ojos, tu querido novio no es bueno como piensas que lo es.-le rebatió Kim, mirándola seriamente a los ojos, Nana era la única que no había querido quitarse el color azul pues le hacía juego con el pelo.

Los Slytherins, se carcajeaban de los Gryffindors que aun parecian pitufos, mientras que estos intentaban comer lo mas rapido posible para salir de alli. Pero cuando entro en grupo de James Potter, la sonrisa de Lucius, bella, Narcissa, Alecto, Amycus y Regulus se borró.  
-¿Como lo han hecho para quitarse el color? - preguntaron a la Black más gamberra.

-No…¡no tengo ni idea! - dijo Bellatrix furiosa dando un golpe a la mesa - es imposible que hayan conseguido hacer la pocion en tan poco tiempo…

-Ey hermanita…tranquila… Potter, Black, Lupin y sus amigos aun tienen un tono azulado en la piel, seguro que han hecho algun hechizo para que el color no se vea tanto…ya sabes que la sangre sucia de Evans es un cerebrito… - dijo Lucius mirando hacia la mesa Gry con una mueca de asco en los labios.

-Tu querida novia no hizo nada de eso y parece llevarlo con orgullo.-le comentó divertido Regulus. Lucius resopló.

-Admite que le queda bien el color azul, hace juego con su magnífico pelo.-le dijo Lucius indignado mientras continuaba mirando la mesa de Gryffindor.-es la única decente de todos ellos, la única que no se ha dignado a hacer cosas estúpidas ni a seguir los consejos de la sangre sucia.

-Lo que tu digas, chico, lo que tu digas.-dijo riendo Amycus.-Eso si, hay que aceptar que está para comérsela, como su amiga Potter... Dios nos salve de ese par de muchachas.

Ajenos a esa conversacion entre las serpientes,en la mesa de los leones se podia ver como comenzaba una de las ya conocidisimas,y tambien en ciertos aspectos,esperadas discusiones entre la pareja mas conocida del colegio,aunque parecieran mas enemigos que otra cosa,la gente,tanto los alumnos como algunos profesores,sabian que esos dos estudiantes acabarian juntos o eso querian creer con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Como me has llamado?

Los Slytherins miraron hacia donde habia venido el grito,que era justo la mesa de los azules Gryffindors,en donde se podia ver como los leones ya no parecian avergonzados por su tono de piel,sino que reian a carcajada limpia de como un asustado Sirius Black corria de un lado a otro a lo largo de su parte de la mesa mientras que por el otro lado,Kim Potter le tiraba todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano mientras que le decia todos los insultos que le pasaban por la cabeza en ese mismo momento.

-¡Solo te llame Kim Pitufina!-se intento escusar Sirius mientras se agachaba justo a tiempo para que una copa no le diera en la frente,pues gracias al hecho de que Kim estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor,poseia una gran punteria.

-¡No es excusa!¡Ven aqui!-le exigia mientras empezaba a tirar la comida que habia por alli,dandole a algunos de su propia casa que aun asi reian,e incluso,en algunos casos a algunos Slytherins como fueron desafortunadamente Bellatrix y Narcisa,la cual cada una recibio un tomatazo por parte de la chica Potter,que habia dejado de tirar cosas para reir abiertamente de las pintas que tenian las serpientes que habian sufrido de su ataque de ira.

Sirius espero pacientemente cinco minutos agachado detras de su amigo Remus,pero al escuchar la inconfundible risa de Kim,decidio salir de su improvisado escondito,pudiendo presenciar como su "enemiga" ahora estaba sentada entre dos contentas Lily y Nana,riendo ampliamente.

Sirius suspiro tranquilo por fin al ver como su temible adversaria por fin habia dejado de tirarle cosas,y se volvio a sentar en la mesa,entre un divertido Remus que intentaba ocultar su risa comiendo un poco de su ensalada y un James que reia sin pudor de la escena que su mejor amigo y su prima habian dado en el Gran Comedor,como una pareja de novios enfadados por una pequeñez.

Kim,por su parte,ya se habia calmado de su ataque de furia y sonreia ampliamente con sus amigas mientras de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sirius,el cual estaba sentado enfrente de ella,mirandola de arriba abajo sin ningun reparo y sin importarle si Kim se daba cuenta o no,pues estaba muy entretenido analizandola,intentando averiguar el por que de que casi todos los chicos estuvieran detras de ella.

Quizas fuera por sus piernas,aquellas que parecian interminables y que te podian volver loco en un buen baile sensual.O quizas fuera su cadera,la cual se movia elegante e hipnoticamente cada vez que caminaba haciendo que no pudieras evitar mirarla.

O quiza solo fueran sus ojos,siempre ardientes,siempre brillantes,como si en ellos se pudiera ver la verdadera esencia de esa chica,la verdadera Kim Potter.

-¡Hey,canuto!¿Que tanto ves?-pregunto James,siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de su amigo y frunciendo el ceño al saber cual era el objetivo de los ojos de su hermano,por lo que le dio un cogotazo en la nuca,provocando que una queja de dolor saliera de sus labios ya que no se lo habia dado,exactamente con "suavidad"

-Oye,ciervo,¿que te pasa?-pregunto un sorprendido Sirius mientras se sobaba el lugar donde habia sufrido el ataque de su amigo.

-Deja de mirar a mi prima,pervetido y termina de cenar que tenemos que preparalo todo-fue todo lo que le dijo James a su amigo,antes de tomar un poco mas de su zumo de calabaza.

Sirius miro una ultima vez a Kim,la cual en esos momentos se levantaba de la mesa,despidiendose de sus amigas y salia del Gran Comedor,llevandose algunas miradas tambien y haciendo que un gruñido de irritacion saliera de sus labios al ver esto.

¿Por que tenian que mirarla?¿Por que la tenian que mirar a **ella**?

Solo gruño una vez mas y siguio comiendo,con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo a todo aquel que habia seguido con su mirada como se hiba la chica Potter del comedor.

_Oh,por favor dejen un review,¿si?_

_Kim:Oye tu,escritora...¿que piensas hacerme a mi en tu historia?_

_Yo:Esto...nada,nada._

_Sirius:No ves que nuestra amada,hermosa y poderosa escritora nos quiere emparejar,princesa._

_Kim:Black,tu te callas,escritora,tu me emparejas con este desperdicio del ser humano y acabaras muerta._

_Yo:Esto...si los que siguen el fic desean que esteis juntos yo os junto,si no lo desean yo no os junto,¿de acuerdo?_

_Sirius:Pero yo quiero esta con Kim..._

_Kim:Pues yo no quiero estar contigo,Black._

_Yo:Jeje,por favor dejen de review y diganme que prefieren o sino estos dos me matan,jeje..._


	4. Capitulo 4:Un salvador inesperado

Venganza

Era lo unico que tenia en la cabeza Kim Potter mientras paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin rumbo fijo,solo intentando encontrar la inspiracion para poder planear la venganza perfecta en contra de esas sucias serpientes.

Sus ojos se movian de un lado a otro de las paredes mientras que sus pies caminaban por pura inercia por el lugar,mirando sin ver y viendo sin mirar,como si fuera un zombi o algo por el estilo.

Estaba realmente enfadada por el hecho de que la broma de las serpientes hubiera salido bien pero...¿quien se hiba a esperar eso la primera noche en el colegio?

Nadie y eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

-¿Que haces por estos lugares sola?

Una escalofrio le recorrio la espalda, al darse cuenta de que habia llegado a las mazmorras y reconocia a la perfeccion esa voz fria y sin sentimiento aparente.

-Pasear,y ahora apartate Carrow-dijo con voz dura Kim mientras se enfrentaba al Slytherine que la miraba de arriba abajo.

Amycus Carrow era,lo que se podria decir,el tipico niño mimado de mama con complejo de piel palida y alto de estatura,se podia llamar como un chico atractivo salvo por el hecho de ser un Slytherine en todos los significados que podia tener esa palabra.

Por su parte,Amycus estaba muy ocupado observando a la preciosa Gryffindor que tenia justo delante de sus ojos,pues como habia dicho esa misma noche en la cena,tanto Kim Potter como Nana Pendragon eran unas jovenes muy hermosas y que encima,provenian de familias sangre pura,aunque tanto los Potter y los Pendragon,se abtenian de aliarse con el señor oscuro.

-Me gustaria complacerte pero...no en esos aspectos,Potter-fue todo lo que le dijo la serpiente a Kim antes de atraparla entre unas de las paredes y el,sin dejarle escapatoria y manteniedola acorralada a su merced.-Nos vamos a divertir mucho,preciosa.

Kim intento separar el cuerpo de su enemigo del suyo pero era imposible,pues aunque ella era una chica fuerte,Amycus era mucho mas fuerte que ella por lo que se le hacia imposible mover su cuerpo y el,parecia muy agusto con la proximidad que habia entre ellos.

-¡Apartate!-gritaba una y ota vez la chica de ojos azules,mientras que Amycus sonreia y,antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada,los labios de la serpiente se estamparon sobre los suyos,mientras que su mano le acariciaba la cintura.

Por primera vez desde que se habia encontrado con Amycus Carrow,Kim se dio cuenta de una cosa:estaba en serio peligro...

-¿Por que tengo que hacer yo esto?

Sirius Black se quejaba en voz alta mientras caminaba oculto en la capa de invisibilidad que su amigo James le habia prestado para que pudiera hacer su parte del plan sin que fuera descubierto por Filch o su gata.

El ahora mismo estaba deseando estar en medio de la sala comun,jugando una partid de ajedrez magico con Peter,o quizas ligando con alguna chica de su casa o haciendole bromas a Remus o...

"Peleando con Potter"

Sirius detuvo su caminar ante este ultimo pensamiento y nego con la podia estar pensando en Kim Potter cuando ella ni siquiera estaba presente,aunque cuado el habia llegado a la Sala Comun,sus amigas le habian dicho,(cuando el pregunto sobre su paradero),que ella no habia regresado desde que la vieron salir del Gran Comedor,dejandolo muy preocupado.

"¿Y si le paso algo?"-se pregunto mentalmente y con rapidez miro el Mapa del Merodeador que por suerte tenia activado ya que se queria asegurar de que Filch no lo descubriera.

Busco por todos los pasadizo hasta que lo vio.

Dos motas en el mapa,en las mazmorras...

Una era Amycus Carrow y la otra era...¡Kim!

Sin pensarlo siquiera,sin detenerse a pensar en las posibles razones para que esos dos estuvieran juntos,salio corriendo escaleras abajo,a toda velocidad hasta las mazmorras desde donde podia oir los gritos de Kim,pidiendo ayuda.

Al llegar a la escena del "crimen",sintio como la sangre le hervia al ver como Amycus intentaba abusar de una Kim Potter que intentaba defenderse como podia sin varita y alterada como estaba...

-Te va a gustar,linda,te lo prometo...

Esas palabras saliendo de la boca de la serpiente,fue el detonante que era en ese momento Sirius,el cual,dejando la capa en el suelo y el mapa junto a ella,se acerco hasta la pareja y sin avisar ni nada,le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz al Slytherine,logrando que soltara a su amiga,para despues pegarle otros tres puñetazos mas y terminar con un desmaius,que lo dejo inmovil en el suelo.

-Sirius...

Kim no se podia creer como el que ella creia su enemigo,la habia salvado de las barbaridades que le podia haber hecho esa...despreciable serpiente.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas,lo cual hacia un gran constraste con la palidez de su cuerpo y con las lagrimas que sin poder evitarlo,salian de sus ojos,nublando su vista y haciendola ver indefensa ante los ojos del gryffindor que en esos momentos habia dejado tirado en el suelo a la serpiente y se acercaba a ella preocupado,poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas,y quitandole con delicadeza las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Kim-la llamo,con la voz angustiada al verla tan desprotegida-Kim,por favor,dime que no te hizo nada,que llegue a tiempo.

Su suplica,por que eso era lo que era,le habia salido del corazon,por que le dolia en el alma el hecho de ver a esa joven llorando,de haber visto como un idiota habia estado a punto de abusar de su pureza,pues si de algo estaba seguro Sirius Black,es que Kim Potter era tan pura como el rocio de la mañana.

La chica asintio y escondio su rostro en el pecho del chico,mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura,ahogando sus sollozos en la camiseta de su acompañante.

-Tranquila,Kim,estas a salvo-le repetia una y otra vez Sirius,mientras le acariciaba su suave cabello negro-Te prometo que nadie te hara daño,te lo prometo...

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Sirius pudo decir,antes de que una angustiada Minerva McGonagall y un preocupado Albus Dumbledore,ambo en piajama,llegaran hasta el lugar de los hechos,alertados por los gritos de la gryffindor antes de ser salvada por el que durante siete años habia sido su enemigo...

-¿Ya esta mas calmada,señorita Potter?

-Si,director

Kim estaba sentada en una de las sillas del gran despacho del director del colegio,mientras que a su lado,se sentaba un,ya mas tranquilo,Sirius Black,el cual no dejaba de abrazarla por los hombros por miedo a que se desmayara por el shock que le debia haber dado el estaren esa situacion,y en cierto modo,por que mientras la tocara,podia sentirse tranquilo y no salir a romperle la cara al idiota de Amycus Carrow.

-Bueno,debo agradecerle señor a usted,hemos evitado un gran mal.

La mirada del profesor hiba del alumno a la chica y viceversa,como si intentrara averiguar que cambios causaria este hecho en su relacion,y viendo con agrado los futuros resultados.

-No podia permitir que ese canalla tocara a Kim,simplemente no lo hiba a consentir-contesto un decidido Sirius,mientras que miraba a Kim,la cual parecia ahora mucho mas tranquila,y con el color de su piel nuevamente restauradi,dejando atras la palidez que habia tenido antes,dandole el aspecto de aspecto que Sirius deseaba no ver nunca mas en el rostro tan hermoso que tenia justo delante de el.

-Le aconsejaria,señor Black,que lleve a la señorita a su habitacion y que mañana no vayan a clase,para que se recuperen del susto de esta noche-dijo con voz calmada el director,mientras ayudaba junto con el chico de ojos grises a levantar a la muchacha de ojos azules y los acompañaba hasta la puerta.-Buenas noches...

El camino hasta la torre se le estaba haciendo eterno,y decidio parar justo delante de una de las paredes del septimo piso,mirando a Sirius el cual parecia asegurarse cada dos por tres con la mirada de que estuviera bien.

-Sirius...

El aludido dejo de rebisarla por quinta vez y fijo sus ojos en los azules de ella,quedando prendado al instante.

-¿Podemos dormir hoy en la sala de los menesteres?

Su peticion se le hizo inusual pero asintio ante esta,y,paso tres veces por delante de la pared donde estaba apoyada ella,haciendo que una gran puerta apareciera abierta delante de ellos.

Sirius cogio de la mano a Kim,y ambos entraron al lugar,viendo como este era de color dorado y rojo,con dos camas de matrimonio y un fuego que lo calentaba todo.

Sirius llevo hasta una de las camas a la prima de su mejor amigo y la arropo,antes de darse media vuelta para dormir en la otra cuando la mano de la chica,lo detuvo,haciendo que se girara para mirarla.

-Duerme conmigo...-fue lo unico que salio de los labios de la chica,mientras lo miraba a los ojos en una suplica muda y su acompañante le asentia,acomodandose a su lado debajode las sabanas.-Gracias...

Sirius sonrio y asinto antes de darle un beso en la frente a la chica y dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo al igual que Kim...


	5. Capitulo 5:Despertar

-Oye,¿alguno a visto al chucho esta mañana?-pregunto James mientras salia con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con el pelo aun mojado del baño para dejarle sitio a un Peter muy apurado por entrar.-Desde anoche que se fue ha hacer la vendita ronda con el mapa que no lo veo y se supone que deberia haber vuelto despues de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.-comento,sentandose en su cama y buscando en su baul,alguna camiseta que no estuviera sucia o que al menos,oliera bien y eso era una cosa muy facil.

Tanto el como Sirius,tenian un aroma natural que se podia oler en cualquier cosa suya,su camisa,su corbata...hasta en sus libros estaba ese aroma dulce y masculino que deleitaba a las mujeres y que las hacia enloquecer con tan solo imaginarse como seria ese aroma proveniente de su cuerpo...

Remus,el cual estaba teniendo una pelea con la corbata de su uniforme,nego con la cabeza antes de rendirse y tirar su corbata encima de su pulcra cama ya hecha.

-No entiendo las corbatas,son imposibles de poner-refunfuño el joven licantropo mientras cogia su mochila ya preparada y se dirigia a la puerta-Os guardo sitio en el comedor.-y despues de este anuncio,salio,dejando solos a James que estaba terminando de decidirse y a Peter que salia en ese momento del baño y cogia su mochila y su caja de grageas de todos los sabores de la cama.

Despues de cinco minutos,donde Peter parecia estar en el mundo de yupi,James decidio coger una de las dos camisetas al azar y ponersela,poniendose encima la tunica y dejando encima de su cama la corbata pues sabia que si se la intentaba poner perderia el desayuno y tambien llegaria tarde a la clase de Transformaciones y no queria hacer enfadar por nada del mundo a la profesora McGonagall.

-Vamos,Colagusano que aun ahi que desayunar-le dijo el chico de ojos chocolates a su amigo y cogiendo su mochila salio del cuarto seguido de su amigo,que parecia aun ensimismado.

Peter se levanto de la cama y lo siguio,cerrando tras de si la puerta de la habitacion,sin darse cuenta que justo detras de ella estaba la mochila de Sirius,asi como la tunica del colegio que llevaba puesta l anoche anterior.

OoOoOoOoO

Lily esperaba en el Gran Comedor,con un libro encima de la mesa y su plato de macedonia justo enfrente,de donde comia poco a poco para que ningun trozo cayera sobre el preciado libro,que era un regalo de su amiga Kim,por su cumpleaños y que se titulaba ·Cumbre Borrascosas:Version Magica",y la cual,distaba mucho de la version muggle pues,para su punto de vista,el protagonista de ese libro se le parecia mucho a los Slytherine y eso si que no le gustaba para nada.

Esa mañana se habia levantado relativamente tarde a como estaba acostumbrada,aunque seguia siendo temprano para el resto del alumnado,y es que la noche anterior no habia podido dormir al ver que su amiga Kim no volvia de su paseo despues de cenar y al mirar la cama y verla como la habia visto en la noche antes de dormir.Y eso habia logrado que incluso en ese momento que intentaba concentrarse en su lectura,tal hazaña se le hiciera imposible por culpa de la preocupacion...

-Buenos dias Lily.

La aludida se giro y pudo ver como Remus se sentaba a su lado derecho,con una sonrisa y sus cosas al hombro para la primera clase del dia.

-Buenos dias-contesto,pero al instante noto algo-¿Y tus amiguitos donde...?-simplemente no pudo terminar la pregunta pues corriendo entraban al Gran Comedor James Potter y Peter Petegrew,sentadose el primero enfrente de Lily y el segundo enfrente de Remus-Olvidalo.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a centrar su vista en su libro,haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que el joven con gafas le sonreia con su mejor sonrisa antes de buscar a alguien por el Gran Comedor.

-¡Por Merlin!¡¿Se puede saber donde se ha metido el perro pulgoso ese?-pregunto desesperado ya James,mientras se servia unas magdalenas de chocolate y un vaso de leche con miel.

Lily levanto la vista de su libro al escuchar las palabras del chico Potter y lo miro,cerrando su lectura y dejando el libro encima de la mesa,para despues dirigirse al joven con gafas.

-¿Black tampoco esta con vosotros?-pregunto,con tono preocupado.

-No,no anoche que no ha llegado al cuarto-contesto James,mientras cogia su vaso y se lo llevaba hacia sus labios hasta que cayo en algo que habia dicho la pelirroja.-¿Como que "tampoco"?

Remus y Peter pusieron atencion al escuchar esa pregunta y miraron a la chica de ojos verdes que se acerco a ellos dando a entender que era un tema muy delicado y que era mejor que nadie y mucho menos los profesores se enterasen de eso.

-Bueno...resulta que Kim no volvia anoche al cuarto y...

James no necesito escuchar nada mas paa dejar el vaso en la mesa,coger su mochila del suelo y sali como alma que lleva el diablo del Gran Comedor,obteniendo la atencion de todos los estudiantes y hasta de los profesores que lo miraron miro a Lily y esta solo pudo encogerse de hombros abriendo sus labios para decirle algo,pero se vio interrumpida por una enojada Nana que entraba en el comedor,con ese dia sus cabellos de color verde y que en vez de dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor se dirigia a la mesa de Slytherine,siendo seguia con la mirada por los cotillas de todos los alumnos,incluyendo a los dos unicos merodeadores que habia en el lugar y a la pelirroja amiga de estos...

Nana hiba hecha una sangre hervia de la indignacion y su cabello flotaba detras suya con ese tono verde que poco a poco hiba cambiando al rojo por culpa de su enfado mientras que mantenia su vista en uno de los estudiantes de Slytherine,para ser mas especificos,en el unico que esa mañana lucia un hermoso ojos morado y el labio roto.

Todas las serpientes se extrañaban de verla ir hacia Carrow y antes de que este o cualquier otro estudiante pudiera raccionar,la joven Gryffindor ya le habia dado una cachetada en la cara,volteandose por culpa de la fuerza ejercida y asi como habia llegado se fue,sin darle explicaciones a nadie,saliendo del Gran Comedor,seguida solo por una preocupada mirada dorada.

-Ve-fue todo lo que el licantropo necesito escuchar de los labios de Lily para coger sus cosas y levantarse de su asiento para salir por las puerta siguiendo el camino que habia seguido su amiga Nana.

Peter miro a Lily mientras se levantaba de su asiento con una tostada en la mano y caminaba hacia la puerta,seguido de la pelrroja que le sonrio y lo tiro de la manga para que fuera con ella hasta la primera clase del dia:Tranformaciones.

OoOoOoOoO

El sol atravesaba el poco espacio que las cortinas dejaban libres,posandose delicadamente sobre el rostro de la joven que dormia placidamente a su lado,como si de un angel se tratara.

Sirius Black llevaba...¿Cuanto?¿Segundos?¿Minutos?¿O quizas horas? Observando la belleza de la chica de cabello negro como una noche sin estrella que dormia en aquella cama junto a el. Se sorprendia de haber podido gozar de lo que se sentia pasar una noche con la joven Kim Potter,respirando su aroma,sintiendo el roce de su piel,el olor a fresas y rosas de su cabello,pudiendo apreciar el calor que desprendia su cuerpo...Sin duda,Sirius Black se acababa de dar cuenta que dormir con la rebelde chica Potter era un paraiso terrenal,solo al alcance de pocos provilegiados,aquellos a quien ella deseara acoger en sus brazos como lo habia hecho con el aquella noche.

Sus ojos grises admiraban la belleza de la joven que tenia delante y cuyo rostro tenia a escasos centimetros,sintiendo en carne propia la tentacion de lo prohibido,por que eso era Kim Potter para el:la fruta mas apetitosa y hermosa que podria existir y tambien,la mas peligrosa y prohibida que habia.

¿El por que?

Porque Kim Potter era inaccesible para el,que era incapaz de serle fiel a una mujer,y ademas,por que era la prima de su mejor amigo y casi hermano y el jamas haria algo que pudiera hacer daño a su amigo.

Sirius no pudo evitar la tentacion de posar su mano sbre la calida mejilla de su compañera y sonrio al ver como la poca luz que entraba por las cortinas,daba directamente ante los azules ojos de Km,que recien se despertara,probocando que estos se aclarasen y que un brillo en especial se pudiera ver en ellos.

-Buenas Tardes,dormilona-dijo con una sonrisa el chico de ojos grises mientras veia como su...amiga se acomodaba un poco mejor en la cama y cerraba sus ojos a la vez que dejaba salir un suspiro de satisfaccion de sus carnosos labios y volver a abrirlos.

-Buenas...-fue todo lo que la chica de cabello negro dijo antes de sentarse en la cama,siendo imitada por Sirius que le sonrio y con un poco de duda,la abrazo,haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho como habia hecho la noche anterior,cuando paso todo aquellos que no deseaba recordar nunca mas y menos en ese momento.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto en un susurro el chico Blakc mientras soltaba a la chica y se levantaba de la cama,colocandose el uniforme con el que habia dormido al igual que su compañera.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo Kim al levantarse y abrazar otra vez a Sirius,antes de separarse de el y darle un beso en la mejilla.-Muchas gracias,Sirius.

El aludido sonrio e hizo una reverencia que logro hacer reir a la chica Potter,para despues tenderle su brazo como si fuera un caballero del siglo XV.

-¿Desea comer algo,madame?-pregunto con un penoso acento frances.

-Por supuesto,caballero-respondio con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios Kim,antes de ser guiada por Sirius hasta la puerta para salir de la sala de los menesteres en donde habian pasado la noche,quizas la noche mas tranquila y pacifica de toda sus vidas...

* * *

Bueno,espero y el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado,un beso...

**Adelanto del siguiente capitulo...**

_"-Habla claro,Lucius...¿que tienes en mente?_

_-Una cosita Severus,que hara que tanto Blackie como su querida amiga Potter dejen de molestarnos"_

_OoOoO_

_"-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HA ESTADO TODA LA NOCHE?_

_-Con tu prima._

_-¡¿Y QUE HACIAS TU CON MI PRIMA,SIRIUS?_

_-Enamorarme de ella"_

_OoOoO_

_-¿Que paso anoche?_

_-Carrow casi me viola_

_-¡¿COMO?"_

_OoOoO_

_-¡¿Tehas vuelto loco,Potter?_

_-Vuelve a hacercarte a mi prima desgraciado y te matare con mis propias manos..."_

Un besito.

Kim Potter-Black


End file.
